She is jealous
by 050489
Summary: NARUSAKU  Sakura empieza a darse cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a cierto rubio al verle con otra chica.


**CELOS**

**Capitulo 1**

Haruno Sakura, kunochi de Konoha, se preparaba para su próxima misión: encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki e informar de su paradero a la Hokage. Tsunade tenía en mente atacarles por sorpresa en su propia guarida para que la aldea no sufriera daños, pero primero había que encontrar su escondite. Normalmente sus miembros se separaban en grupos de dos y se repartían por todo el país, pero se sabía que una vez a la semana se reunían en algún lugar para recibir órdenes del líder.

Como la misión era peligrosa, puesto que podían ser descubiertos por el enemigo, el quipo 7, formado por Naruto, Sai, Sakura y Kakashi, sería acompañado por el equipo 8, formado por Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Kurenai, líder del equipo 8, no iría a esta misión puesto que estaba todavía estaba muy afectada por la muerte de su amado Asuma. Yamato fue el elegido para sustituirla en esta misión.

La pelirrosa terminó de guardar sus pergaminos y armas y se ató la cinta que le acreditaba como ninja de la Hoja. Al salir de su casa, se encontró con un animado chico rubio esperándola.

"¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!"-saludó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenos días Naruto"-contestó ella también sonriendo. Últimamente no dejaba de sonreír cuando veía a su hiperactivo compañero, y a veces la sonrisa venía acompañada por un hormigueo en su estómago que no podía comprender.

"¿Ya estás lista?"-pregunto notablemente contento por la nueva misión que tenían-"Los demás están en la puerta ya, por eso he venido a buscarte"

"Lo siento, tuve un accidente con el despertador y…jeje…bueno…"-dijo la chica intentando excusarse.

"¿No ha sonado?"-dijo Naruto.

"Bueno…más o menos…"-dijo ella. Ladeó su cabeza y señaló detrás de Naruto.

El chico giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio un puñado de tornillos y engranajes que antes formaban parte de un despertador. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a la chica. "Eres una bruta, Sakura"

A la chica le salió una vena enorme en su frente y amenazó a su compañero con el puño. "Naruto…"-dijo entre dientes.

Naruto tragó saliva al recordar la última vez que Sakura le golpeó y se pasó días en el hospital. No era conveniente hacerla enfadar de nuevo. "Quiero decir…eres increíble Sakura, tienes una fuerza monstruosa y…"-dijo intentando arreglarlo. Sin embargo, por la cara de Sakura, parecía que aún lo había empeorado más.

"¿A quién llamas monstruo maldito engendro?"-dijo Sakura aún mas enfadada.

Naruto agitó las manos y negó con la cabeza. "No-no-no quería decir eso Sakura…tu eres preciosa, de verdad"

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente y bajó la presión de su puño. Notó como sus mejillas ardían y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que Naruto no lo notara. "I-Idiota…"-dijo aún nerviosa por el comentario de su compañero.

"Deberíamos irnos ya, todos nos esperan"-dijo Naruto mirando al cielo.

Sakura asintió y volvió a mirar a Naruto con sus mejillas en su tono original.

000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto y Sakura llegaron rápidamente hasta la entrada de la aldea y allí se encontraron con los demás componentes del equipo 7 y 8.

"Llegas tarde Naruto"-le dijo Kakashi al verles llegar.

"Mira quién fue a hablar…"-le contestó el rubio con un tono sarcástico.

"Lo siento sensei, ha sido culpa mia"-se excusó Sakura.

"Ya basta de charla, deberíamos irnos ya"-interrumpió Yamato-"ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo"

"Hai"-contestaron los demás miembros.

"Yo iré delante"-anunció Kakashi-"mis perros ninjas han detectado el rastro de Akatsuki por el oeste, cerca de una cascada"

Tras esto los ninjas de la Hoja partieron siguiendo a Kakashi hacia el oeste.

00000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

El cielo empezó a tomar un color rojizo y poco después el sol desapareció, dando paso a la noche.

Ya llevaban horas corriendo y Kakashi notó que la velocidad del grupo bajó. Miró de reojo a Yamato, que caminaba junto a él, y este asintió. Kakashi también asintió y se paró en seco en la rama de uno de los árboles. Los demás componentes del grupo de pararon alrededor del ninja copia esperando la que hablara.

"Descansaremos aquí"- anunció Kakashi. Los demás asintieron. Kakashi había sido nombrado jefe de aquel equipo. Yamato también lo era, pero se decidió que las órdenes de Kakashi sobrepasaran a las de Yamato.

Kakashi miró a Yamato y este enseguida supo cuál era la orden. Yamato asintió y formó un sello con sus manos haciendo aparecer ante ellos un enorme edificio de madera. Hinata, Kiba y Shino se quedaron impresionados al ver la impresionante técnica. Sakura, Naruto y Sai ya la habían visto, por lo que no se sorprendieron, aunque esta vez el edificio era más grande.

"Creo que aquí dormiremos mejor que en el suelo,¿no?"-dijo Yamato sonriente-"Vamos, no os corteis, pasad"-dijo al ver las caras de asombro del equipo 8.

Los ninjas entraron detrás de Yamato al edificio donde pasarían la noche. Viéndolo desde desntro parecía aún más grande.

"Como esta vez somos muchos, he añadido 8 habitaciones para que cada uno tenga intimidad y pueda concentrarse para mañana"-dijo Yamato-"Mañana ya habremos llegado al lugar señalado y esta noche tenéis que descansar bien. Elegir la habitación que queráis, dejar vuestras cosas y volver aquí, antes de dormir hablaremos sobre nuestra táctica y haremos equipos de dos"

00000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

"Y ese es el plan"-concluyó Yamato-"Y recordar, los equipos serán: Naruto y Hinata, Sai y Sakura, Shino y Kakashi y por último Kiba y yo. Los equipos están así para estar equilibrados y además esta organización es esencial para llevar a cabo el plan"

Los ninjas, que escucharon atentos todo el plan, asintieron después de que Yamato dejara de hablar.

Sakura, instintivamente miró a Naruto y se percató de que no era la única: Hinata no le quitaba ojo con las mejillas totalmente sonjoradas. Era evidente que estaba contenta por estar emparejada con su amado Naruto. Sakura sonrió amargamente en un intento de alegrarse por su compañera, pero la verdad es que a ella le hubiera gustado estar con Naruto en esta misión. Hace tres años le prometió que la próxima vez le ayudaría y le hubiera gustado serle de utilidad por lo menos esta vez.

"¿Alguna pregunta?"-preguntó Kakashi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura.

Ninguno contestó dando a entender que no tenían ninguna duda.

"Bien"-concluyó Kakashi-"En ese caso ya podéis iros a dormir"

"Y nada de salidas nocturnas hacia la habitación de otro compañero"-advirtió Yamato-"que por eso he separado las habitaciones. Esta noche necesitáis descansar, y no pasaron toda la noche haciendo el idiota". Esto último lo dijo mirando a Naruto, pero éste arqueó una ceja sin darse por aludido.

Los ninjas se levantaron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Sakura, antes de caminar hacia la suya, miró la espalda de Naruto mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Desde que salieron de Konoha, no había intercambiado palabra alguna con él y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a conversar con él todos los días y ahora sentía que lo necesitaba. A través de sus alocadas frases, sus tonterías y su inocente sonrisa, Naruto conseguía hacerla sentir en paz y de algún modo…feliz.

Finalmente decidió acercarse a él, no sin antes comprobar que Yamato y Kakashi ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Dio unos pasos al frente y cuando ya sólo le quedaban unos metros, vio como Hinata se acercaba por la izquierda del chico agarrando su chaqueta.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"-dijo la chica tímidamente.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica de ojos blancos.

"Y-Yo…quería…bueno…"-dijo la chica con dificultad-"me preguntaba si querías que habláramos sobre nuestra función en la misión…"

"Claro"-dijo sonriente Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más al ver la tierna sonrisa de Naruto.

Mientras, Sakura contemplaba perpleja la escena, incapaz de moverse. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza a causa de la ira, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza sin que de diera cuenta.

"Ven a mi habitación, allí hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer"-dijo Naruto acercándose a la puerta de su habitación.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar y que su corazón se le iba a salir de la alegría.

El chico se dispuso a abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a Hinata primero. Antes de entrar, miró al centro de la sala y se percató de que Sakura estaba allí de pie con el seño fruncido.

"¿Sakura-chan?"-preguntó Naruto sin entender lo que le pasaba-"¿Qué pasa?"

Sakura sintió rabia y quiso acercarse y darle el puñetazo más doloroso de su vida y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que si se mantenía ahí más tiempo comenzaría a llorar.

"¿Sakura…?"-volvió a preguntar el rubio al ver que la chica seguía sin moverse.

"¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!"-gritó Sakura con fuerza.

Naruto retrocedió con miedo a morir. "¿Qué-Que te pasa Sakura….?"-dijo sin comprender qué es lo que había hecho esta vez.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó deprisa hasta su habitación.

"Sakura"-dijo Naruto caminando tras ella-"Espera, Sakura"

Ella lo ignoró y entró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Naruto se quedó parado en medio de la sala inmóvil. Se preguntaba qué había podido hacer para hacerla enfadar tanto.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"-dijo Hinata tímidamente asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación del chico-"¿qué ocurre?"

Narutó miró a la chica y negó con la cabeza. "No pasa nada, tranquila"

Hinata notó que el chico estaba abatido y pensó que este no era un buen momento para confesarle sus sentimientos como tenía planeado.

"Bu-Bueno…"-dijo saliendo de la habitación-"será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación antes de que Yamato nos pille aquí todavía"

"Pero…¿no querías hablar sobre lo que haríamos mañana?"-preguntó Naruto.

"Oh…bueno…la verdad es que…no era eso de lo que quería hablar contigo…"-dijo más roja que nunca-"pero creo que no es un buen momento…"

Hinata se alejó de la habitación del chico y corrió hacia la suya.

"Espera"-dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo-"dímelo por favor, sino no dormiré tranquilo esta noche"

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y empezó a temblar al notar el contacto del chico en su brazo.

"Por favor Hinata, puedes contarme lo que sea, confía en mí"-dijo él soltando el brazo de la chica.

Hinata tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

"Me gustas"-dijo muy roja y manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza agachada-"me gustas mucho Naruto, desde el día en que te conocí"

Naruto se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir. Nunca se habría imaginado que era eso lo que le quería decir, se esperaba algún tipo de problema o algo así. Se sonrojó e intentó aclarar el lío que tenía en la cabeza. Apreciaba mucho a Hinata, la tenía cariño, y sabía que era una gran persona pero…

"Lo siento mucho Hinata…"-dijo intentando sonar lo menos brusco posible-"yo…yo amo a otra persona…"

Hinata sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. En el fondo se lo esperaba, sabía que Naruto amaba a Sakura desde la infancia, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

"Lo siento…"-volvió a repetir Naruto sintiéndose mal por la chica.

"No-No pasa nada…"-dijo ella intentando no llorar allí mismo-"Lo entiendo…sólo…sólo quería intentarlo"

"Hinata…de verdad que yo lo siento…me siento mal por hacerte daño pero…"

"Tranquilo, lo entiendo…"-dijo ella en un débil tono de voz-"Bu-Buenas noches Naruto…"

"Buenas noches Hianta"

La chica volvió a su habitación y se tumbó boca abajo derramando las lágrimas que ocultó delante de Naruto.

**Capítulo 2 **

Sakura se levantó con pesadez al oír dos golpes en su puerta.

"Despierta fea, tenemos que irnos ya"-dijo Sai al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura se acercó hasta la puerta con pies de plomo y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella se encontró con la sonrisa de Sai, esa que tanto odiaba. Le miró con todo el odio que pudo mientras él seguía ahí parado sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿A que esperas?"-dijo él-"como siempre, todos estamos esperando por tu culpa"

"Ya voy"-dijo con voz tajante. Cerró la puerta tras ella y siguió a Sai hasta el centro de la sala, donde todos la esperaban de nuevo.

Frente a ella estaba Naruto. Nada más verle desvió la mirada, aún le resultaba doloroso mirarle y saber que le había perdido. En el fondo, sabía que pasaría. Sabía que algún día Hinata se declararía. La culpa era suya por no haber hecho nada antes, cuando Naruto sentía algo por ella.

Naruto miró a Sakura preocupado. Se percató de que no tenía buena cara y, al igual que él, tenía unas ojeras enormes. Al parecer, ella tampoco pudo dormir esa noche tampoco.

"Esta es la segunda vez que nos haces esperar Sakura, a la tercera haré que te sancionen"-dijo Kakashi de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento sensei"-dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

"Y a ver si nos dejas dormir a los demás, llorona"-añadió Sai. La habitación de Sai estaba junto a la de Sakura y había escuchado sus llantos durante toda la noche.

"Callate,Sai"-ordenó Yamato con un fuerte tono de voz. Su habitación estaba al otro lado de la de Sakura y también la había oído llorar. Sabía porqué, lo sabía desde el día en que Naruto adoptó la forma de Kyuby frente a ellos. Sabía que Sakura amaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto no dejó de mirar a Sai con rabia desde su última intervención. Además, no dejaba de preguntarse a qué había venido eso, a qué se refería.

Sakura miró sorprendida a Yamato y éste le dedicó una sonrisa indicándola que no se preocupara. Ella lo agradeció profundamente y esbozó una leve sonrisa como contestación.

"Bueno¿nos vamos ya o qué?"-preguntó Kiba impaciente-"Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo"

"Kiba tiene razón, vámonos ya"-ordenó Kakashi-"Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer"

Los demás asintieron.

Cuando ya estaban todos fuera, Yamato hizo un sello con sus manos e hizo desaparecer el edificio.

"En marcha"-dijo Kakashi-"primero tenemos que llegar a la cascada juntos y allí nos dividiremos"

Tras decir esto, los ninjas saltaron al unísono desde el suelo a los árboles más cercanos y siguieron a Kakashi.

Mientras seguía al ninja copia, Naruto miró hacia atrás. Allí, al final de la formación, estaba Sakura. La miró unos segundos y supo que algo no iba bien. Con discreción, fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar a la altura de Sakura.

"Sakura-chan"-la llamó Naruto. Ella levantó la vista y le miró con odio. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar mirarlo así. El rubio se asustó de aquella mirada asesina, pero no pensaba abandonar.

"¿Qué te pasa?"-preguntó temeroso.

"No me pasa nada"-contestó ella tajante.

"No te creo"-le dijo él

Sakura no contestó, se limitó a ignorar al chico.

"Para empezar¿qué hacías ayer en medio de la sala de reunión?"-preguntó Naruto-"¿y por qué huiste cuando te ví?"

Sakura seguía ignorando a Naruto, sin mirarle siquiera.

"¡Sakura!"-le gritó Naruto al ver que no le contestaba. No le gustaba que Sakura le gritara, pero prefería ser golpeado una y otra vez por su fuerza monstruosa antes que ser ignorado. "¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué no me hablas?"-dijo desesperado-"¿Qué he hecho? Dímelo por favor. No soporto estar así"

Todos sus intentos fueron en vano, pues la chica seguía saltando de árbol en árbol sin mirarle, como si no estuviera ahí. Cansado de todo esto, Naruto se adelantó unos metros y se interpuso en el camino de Sakura haciendo que se detuviera. La chica le miró enfadada mientras él no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

"Aparta"-dijo ella furiosa.

"No"-respondió él-"No hasta que no me cuentes qué ocurre. Ayer por la mañana me sonreías y hoy ni siquiera me hablas"

Sakura desvió la mirada. No sabía qué decirle, no podía decir que estaba teniendo ese comportamiento infantil por simples celos porque quedaría como una idiota y Naruto pensaría que era una mala persona por ser tan egoísta.

El grupo se iba alejando de ellos sin percatarse de que les estaban dejando atrás. Al estar al final de la formación nadie se había dado cuenta.

"…¿Estás saliendo con Hinata?"- dijo Sakura finalmente.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, era lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento.

"¿Te ha contado lo que pasó ayer?"-preguntó él.

Al oír esa pregunta, Sakura entendió que definitivamente estaban saliendo.

"No"-respondió tajante-"lo deduje yo misma ayer cuando os ví"

"No estamos saliendo"-dijo Naruto.

"Entonces eres un cerdo pervertido como Jiraiya"-dijo ella mirándolo con odio-"invitando a cualquier chica a tu habitación"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"-dijo Naruto-"Invité a Hinata para hablar sobre la misión. Hinata es mi amiga y mi nueva compañera, no tiene nada de malo que hablemos."

"Pues muy bien, haz lo que te de la gana"-dijo ella enfadada-"Y ahora quítate del medio¿quieres?"

"¿Por eso estás enfadada?"-preguntó él confuso-"¿Por invitar a Hinata a mi habitación?"

Sakura se puso roja al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. Ella misma se había delatado y ahora Naruto lo comprendería todo.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"-siguió preguntando el cortito de Naruto sin darse cuenta de nada-"no entiendo nada Sakura…¿tienes un día de esos que dice Jiraiya en los que las mujeres os poneis histéricas por nada?"

A Sakura se le hinchó una vena en la frente. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de semejante engendro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo que pasaba cuando era tan evidente?

"¿Sakura?"-dijo Naruto-"¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja…"

Ya no aguantaba más, o lo decía o tendría que matar a ese retrasado mental para no soportarlo más.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estaba celosa imbecil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó a pleno pulmón.

Naruto se quedó a cuadros. Tanto por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras como por el miedo que daba ahora mismo la pelirrosa.

"¿Celosa?"-repitió él-"¿P-por q-qué?"-preguntó con miedo-"si yo hablo mucho más contigo que con Hinata y estamos todos los días juntos…"

El idiota de Naruto parecía no entender que lo que Sakura le acababa de decir con eso es que estaba enamorada de él.

"¡Porque me gustas, retrasado!"-gritó desesperada. Después de dio cuenta de que se acababa de declarar y se puso roja como un tomate.

Naruto, cuando terminó de asimilar la confesión, empezó a ponerse rojo también. Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada sin saber qué hacer. Pensó que lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes para no hacer más el ridículo. Saltó desde el árbol al suelo para esquivar a Naruto y seguir al grupo pero Naruto, que era mucho más rápido que ella, también bajó al suelo y volvió a cortarle el paso.

"¡Apártate!"-gritó Sakura cabizbaja para no mostrar sus lágrimas.

"Sakura…"-susurró Naruto-"…tu-"

"¡Soy despreciable!"-le cortó ella-"¡ya lo sé!¡No hace falta que-!"

"Me gustas"-dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola a ella.

Sakura se quedó paralizada por la confesión y levantó tímidamente la vista para mirar a Naruto.

"¿C-Cómo?"-dijo ella sin creérselo todavía.

"Me gustas Sakura"-volvió a repetir el chico decidido.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron al máximo y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

"¿No…No piensas que soy una mala persona…?"-preguntó la chica.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Si pensara eso, no estaría enamorado de ti"

Sakura se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aún más. Sobretodo cuando vio que el chico se estaba acercando a ella hasta quedar a unos escasos milímetros.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrojados al sentir tan cerca la respiración del otro.

"¿Me perdonas?"-susurró Naruto.

Sakura le miró al borde del llanto y se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello. Él correspondió el abrazo tomándola por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para oler el rosado cabello.

"Idiota…"-le susurró Sakura al oído entre sollozos-"Soy yo la que debía hacerte esa pregunta"

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Sakura lo abrazaba con más fuerza y él hizo lo mismo.

"Te quiero…"-susurró muy bajo Naruto-"desde que te conocí has sido siempre la única para mí"

Sakura deshizo el abrazo y le miró a los ojos con ternura. Él también clavó su azulada mirada en la de la chica mientras ella empezó a acercar sus labios con los del chico. Naruto, al ver que ella se estaba acercando, hizo lo mismo hasta que al fin tuvieron su primer beso. Fue un beso tierno, tímido y que ambos disfrutaron mucho por haber estado esperándolo tanto tiempo.

Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

"Deberíamos irnos ya…"-dijo Sakura aún sonrojada.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa y asintió. En ese momento era el chico más feliz del mundo y se había olvidado completamente de su misión. Ahora en su cabeza solo había pelo rosado y ojos verdes.

Lentamente, ambos se separaron y volvieron a sonreír con las mejillas coloradas.

"Vamos, Sakura-chan"-dijo el rubio tendiendo una mano a la chica. Ella miró su mano con sorpresa y se apresuró a tomarla con fuerza.

THE END

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

Gracias por leer el fic, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
